


The Legacy of Doctor Destroyer

by segerge



Series: TASK FORCE [26]
Category: HERO Champions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:36:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5894764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/segerge/pseuds/segerge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(October 1992) His name is the Son of Doctor Destroyer.  And nothing will ever be the same again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Legacy of Doctor Destroyer

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings** : language, intense action sequences, graphic violence, epic collateral damage.
> 
> * * *
> 
> #### DRAMATIS PERSONAE
> 
> **heroes**
> 
>   * BGEN Ted Jameson (AKA Ranger), director of PRIMUS, retired superhero
>   * Julie Dormyer Hawkins (AKA Ladyhawk), Chairman of the Board of Directors for ProStar, ninja with latent powers of temporal visualization
>   * Dr. Bob Hawkins (AKA Starforce), Senior Research Scientist for ProStar, power-armor wearer/gadgeteer
> 

> 
> **villains**
> 
>   * Holo-D, holographic AI interface to the late Doctor Destroyer's technical database
>   * Francois Rochemont, leader of UNTIL Special Operations Detachment (DFW)
>   * Alexander Dracoulides (AKA Draconis), telekinetic, member of VIPER's Dragon Branch
>   * Stormwatch, Weaponmaster of VIPER's Dragon Branch
>   * Ezekiel Hamilton (AKA Boomslang), sniper with limited super-strength, member of VIPER's Dragon Branch
> 

> 
> **others**
> 
>   * Shina Arikawa, butler/chauffer/bodyguard for Julie (her 'Alfred')
>   * Ferris Drake IV, CEO of ProStar
>   * Col. Sergei Varinnikov, leader of the Russian Paranormal Investigations Directorate
>   * Charles Bashang, Silver Avenger assigned to the PRIMUS DFW Office
> 

> 
> **AUTHOR'S NOTE 1** : Telepathy is denoted by (( )), internal monologue by [[ ]]  
>  **AUTHOR'S NOTE 2** : The Martinez Treaty which Ted references in the narrative is the legal underpinning of UNTIL in the Champions Universe. UNTIL cannot operate in a nation unless it is a signatory to this treaty, which the United States signed a month after 'The Battle of Detroit' in the TASK FORCE universe.
> 
> * * *

(Stately Dormyer Manor, Lakewood Village, TX. mid-afternoon, 10/18/1992)

(POV is inside the Foyer, looking at the inside of the front door. We hear a car pull up outside, several car doors slam, a key working the lock of the door, then a squeal of laughter)

(the door flies open. Bob 'Starforce' Hawkins has just kicked it open because he is carrying Julie 'Ladyhawk' Hawkins in the traditional groom-carrying-the-bride-over-the-threshold carry. They look rested and well-tanned)

 **Starforce** (smiling): "Mrs. Hawkins?"

 **Ladyhawk** (smiling): "Yes, Mr. Hawkins?"

 **Starforce** : "Welcome to the rest of our lives!"

(they kiss)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Okay, put me down, Nerd-boy. We need to help Shina with the luggage."

(luggage gradually makes its way into the foyer from the car Shina Arikawa used to pick them up from the airport. Merlyn saunters over and checks each piece for traps as it is deposited)

 **Shina** : "So is it true you won an island in a poker game, Julie-san?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Only half true."

 **Starforce** : "As in she won half the island."

 **Shina** : "Who were you playing?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Sir Richard Branson. We all met at supper one night, one thing led to another, and the next thing I know I was playing a very high-stakes poker game with him!"

 **Shina** : "He staked half of an island?"

 **Starforce** : "Necker Island, on the south side of the Drake Channel. Beautiful place."

 **Ladyhawk** : "He tried to bluff me with a busted flush." (beat, feral smile) "I don't think so, not when I'm holding full house, kings over aces"

 **Starforce** : "Shina, what is this?"

(Bob is holding a package addressed to him, slightly larger than a paperback book)

 **Shina** : "That arrived in the mail for you Thursday."

 **Starforce** : "There's no return address. Has this been scanned?"

 **Shina** : "I had the Sherriff bring out their bomb squad on Friday. They say that there is something electronic inside of it, but nothing either explosive or biological."

 **Starforce** : "Hm." (showing it to Julie) "Recognize the handwriting? I don't."

 **Ladyhawk** : "No." (beat) "Why is it addressed to you only?"

 **Starforce** : "Dunno. If it was a wedding gift, it should have been addressed to both of us."

(they stare at the package for a moment, then each other)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Well, we're never going to find out what it is if we don't open it."

 **Starforce** : "Has your Danger Sense gone off?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "No."

 **Starforce** : "Okay, then."

(Bob tears the package open. The contents are a small box whose dark-gray case has an interesting texture to it. A round, flat, white crystalline gem is in the middle of one of the biggest sides)

 **Starforce** : "If I didn't know any better, I'd say it feels like Destreum."

 **Ladyhawk** : "You probably better go get your mask so you can get a much better look at it."

 **Starforce** (setting the box down on the coffee table, gem side up): "Good idea. Lemme go..."

(the gem lights up, and a faint hum can now be heard from the box)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Bob, wait! Something's happening!"

(Bob freezes, having taken only one step toward the master bedroom. He turns around when a beam of light scans the Great Room. It dwells on Julie, then on Bob)

 **Starforce** : "It's almost like it's hunting for something."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Or someone..."

(light finally coalesces above the gem, forming a foot-tall image of Doctor Destroyer)

 **Holo-D** : "Greetings, lesser ones."

 **Ladyhawk** (gasping): "You're DEAD!"

 **Holo-D** : "Of course I am! Why else would I have been sent here except upon my creator's death?"

 **Starforce** (sternly): "What are you?"

 **Holo-D** (indicating the box beneath him): "This box below me contains the sum total of Destroyer's technical knowledge as of July 22nd of this year. I am its interface."

 **Ladyhawk** : "An interactive hologram? Like in _Star Trek: The Next Generation_?"

 **Holo-D** : "Nothing so crude and unimaginative, trust me. Destroyer would find that fictional 24th century just as primitive as this century."

 **Ladyhawk** (to Bob): "You know, you should probably name him."

 **Starforce** : "It's an artificial intelligence. Don't anthropomorphize it."

 **Holo-D** : "Fraulein Dormyer, why are you here? The package was supposed to be delivered to Dr. Hawkins only."

 **Ladyhawk** (waving her left hand where Holo-D can perceive it): "I'm Mrs. Hawkins, now."

 **Holo-D** (beat): "I see."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Why Bob? Why were you supposed to be delivered to Bob?"

 **Holo-D** : "You mean, neither one of you know?"

 **Starforce** : "Know what?"

 **Holo-D** : "Your mother was Laura Kile, correct?"

 **Starforce** : "Yes."

 **Holo-D** : "Didn't you ever wonder who your father was?"

 **Starforce** : "Why should I? My father was Alan Hawkins..."

 **Holo-D** : "No, Dr. Hawkins. Your father was Doctor Destroyer."

* * *

(Stately Dormyer Manor. One second later)

 **Starforce** : "Is this your idea of a practical joke? Pranking me with misquoted dialogue from _The Empire Strikes Back_?"

 **Holo-D** : "Please. My programming is more sophisticated than that."

 **Starforce** : "It's sophisticated enough to lie, that's for certain."

 **Holo-D** : "You believe me to be lying?"

 **Starforce** : "You're an interactive hologram programmed by the worst supervillain in human history. What do you THINK?"

 **Holo-D** (sighs): "Fine. Multiple samples of my DNA exist in cryogenic storage at Fort Detrick in Maryland. Compare a sample of your DNA to it. Even with the crude nature of DNA testing available to your government or UNTIL, that should be sufficient to establish your true parentage without a doubt."

(beat)

 **Holo-D** : "I can wait."

 **Ladyhawk** : "He's snarkier than the original. I'll give him that."

 **Starforce** (to Julie): "DON'T humanize it! It's nothing more than a very sophisticated and sick joke."

(Merlyn has jumped up on the coffee table and prowled up to the box by this time, tail lashing and paw upraised. He pounces and bats at the hologram)

 **Holo-D** (to Merlyn): "Stop that."

(Merlyn hisses and backs up, ears flattened)

 **Starforce** (to Merlyn): "Merlyn? Stand down." (to Holo-D) "He probably thinks you're a laser pointer."

 **Holo-D** : "Whatever."

(Merlyn jumps off the coffee table onto the sofa and hides behind Julie, still looking at Holo-D and growling)

 **Ladyhawk** (internal monologue): [[it's almost like the interface is allowing Bob to imprint his personality on it. Odd]]

 **Starforce** : "Okay, mini-hologram of Doctor Destroyer. If I truly AM the son of Doctor Destroyer, how did he meet my mother?"

 **Holo-D** : "Ah. The test. You took your time getting to it."

 **Starforce** : "Stop stalling for time and admit you made up the story about me being his son, then."

 **Holo-D** (sighs): "Fine. After Destroyer escaped America in 1949, many intelligence agencies tried to locate him for over a decade. MI6, MOSSAD, the French DGSE... the KGB got closer than they ever suspected, but only the CIA *succeeded*."

(Bob is suddenly very still)

 **Starforce** : "Go on."

 **Holo-D** : "It was in 1961 when the latest supply driver to Destroyer's villa in the northern Andes caught his fancy. She said she was an American expatriate by the name of Laura Kile. Beautiful, vivacious, and allegedly doubling as a courier to make ends meet while she taught music at a failing missionary school." (beat) "It was a rare moment of weakness on Destroyer's part."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Doctor Destroyer fell in LOVE?"

 **Holo-D** : "Please. Destroyer was above the petty psychodrama humanity insists on hanging around the biological instinct to mate. He succumbed to his baser instincts, instead."

 **Ladyhawk** (disgusted): "Thank you for *that* mental picture..."

 **Starforce** : "Then what?"

 **Holo-D** : "He got curious and interrogated her. Imagine his anger when he found out the true reason for her presence."

 **Starforce** : "Why didn't he kill her then?"

 **Holo-D** : "He was afraid her sudden disappearance would trigger unwanted attention to the area of Colombia in which his villa was located. It was far safer to wipe her memory and drop her by the American Embassy with no recollection of what she had been doing."

 **Starforce** : "And when was that?"

 **Holo-D** : "Late September of 1961."

 **Starforce** : "So if Destroyer had wiped my mother's memory in 1961, why did he have her assasinated in 1963?"

 **Holo-D** : "Something happened in early- to mid-July of 1962 that broke the mental blocks and conditioning Destroyer had placed within her."

 **Ladyhawk** (looking at Bob): "Gee, I wonder what that could have been?"

 **Holo-D** : "It was roughly 40 weeks after Destroyer had banished her from his presence. The trauma of giving birth to the son of Zerstoiten likely had something to do with it."

 **Starforce** : "Why the six-month lag between my birth and her killing, then?"

 **Holo-D** : "Destroyer only deduced the exact nature of the triggering event decades later. All he knew at the time was that she attempted to contact her handlers at the CIA repeatedly during the latter half of 1962, which tripped preprogrammed flags Destroyer had slipped into the primitive computerized filing system in use by them at that time."

 **Ladyhawk** : "The world wasn't as interconnected then as it is now."

 **Holo-D** : "Precisely, Frau Hawkins. Also, some care was necessary in communicating this information to Destroyer in order to preserve the hooks into the CIA's system *and* the secret of his precise location. Similar care was necessary in communicating orders for the attack and inserting the attack team into the United States." (beat) "Given the limitations of that era, it was a miracle that it ONLY took six months."

(beat, then Bob slumps dejectedly)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Bob? Is what he's saying true?"

 **Starforce** : "Yeah. Mom was on assignment in Colombia in 1961, which ended when she was discovered at the gates of the American Embassy to Colombia in late September suffering extreme mental trauma. She was furloughed back Stateside for recovery, her pregnancy was discovered a month later and blamed on her boyfriend Alan Hawkins, they got married around Thanksgiving, and I was born after the fourth of July in 1962."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Two months premature in perfect health?"

 **Starforce** (ashamed): "My step-parents tell me that it was more common than you think back then."

 **Ladyhawk** (to Holo-D, pointing to Bob): "Was Destroyer aware that she had a child when he ordered the hit?"

 **Holo-D** : "No. The team's orders were to kill Laura Kile before she could reveal Destroyer's whereabouts. There were no orders concerning either her husband or any offspring."

 **Starforce** : "What about Alan Hawkins, then?"

 **Holo-D** : "Honor before reason. He attempted to protect his wife." (beat) "He only added ten seconds to her life by sacrificing his."

(Bob is too angry to speak. Julie restrains him before he can pick the database up and throw it)

 **Ladyhawk** : "When DID Destroyer become aware of her child?"

 **Holo-D** : "The summer of 1982. Dr. Hawkins' FOIA requests tripped updated versions of the same flags his mother had tripped twenty years previously. Destroyer investigated, and was fascinated by all that Dr. Hawkins had accomplished by the time he was 20."

 **Starforce** : "My birth certificate would have been a flare-lit tipoff after that."

 **Holo-D** : "Exactly. After the incident with Die Glocke, Destroyer finally had some time to confirm his suspicions. He abducted you, took samples of your DNA, wiped your memory, then returned you."

 **Ladyhawk** : "THAT'S what happened!" (beat) "Remember when you went missing for two days before Thanksgiving that year?"

 **Starforce** : "If my memory was wiped, no. Duh."

 **Ladyhawk** (crossly): "You know what I mean."

 **Starforce** : "I do remember losing two days that November and all of TASK FORCE being extrememly agitated by that." /* 'Patron of the Arts' */

 **Holo-D** : "Basically, Destroyer knew for the last six years of his life that you were his son." (beat) "All *I* await is for you to confirm it to your satisfaction and claim your legacy."

(awkward pause)

 **Starforce** : "Don't you have a shutdown command or something?"

(Holo-D powers down. Bob looks at Julie with an anguished expression as Merlyn crawls between them and meows)

 **Ladyhawk** : "I'll call Ted. We'll get this confirmed to be the sick joke that it has to be."

 **Starforce** (sick to his stomach): "Thank you."

* * *

(PRIMUS HQ, Washington, DC. 10/23/1992)

(Bob and Julie are waiting nervously in the director's waiting area)

 **Starforce** : "I've never felt like this before. I hate it."

(Julie squeezes his hand in reassurance)

(the door to the Director's office opens, and Russian Army Colonel Sergei Varinnikov steps out, followed by Ted 'Ranger' Jameson)

 **Sergei** : "My intelligence staff will be in contact with yours as soon as I can make the call from our Embassy."

 **Ranger** : "Thank you, Colonel."

(Sergei turns around and registers Bob and Julie's presence)

 **Sergei** (to Bob): "My doppleganger, in the flesh! And the always-enchanting Miss Dormyer..."

 **Ladyhawk** (holding her left hand up to flaunt her ring): "Mrs. Hawkins, now."

 **Sergei** : "Congratulations, both of you!"

(he gives them both bear-hugs and smiles)

 **Sergei** : "What brings the two of you to Washington?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "My corporate jet."

 **Sergei** (laughing): "Don't tempt me to find out on my own, now!"

 **Starforce** : "Colonel, you're in a good mood."

 **Sergei** : "I've just spent a very productive hour with my American counterpart coordinating anti-VIPER strategies."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Oh, that's right! You lead the... Paranormal Investigative Division, now?"

 **Sergei** : "A poor Anglicization. I lead the OPS."

 **Starforce** : "Which stands for?"

 **Sergei** : "Otdel Paranormal'noye Sledstvennyy."

 **Starforce** : "Ask a silly question..."

 **Sergei** : "If you will both excuse me, I have some secure phone calls to make. Keep in touch!"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Likewise, Colonel."

(he shakes their hands, collects his coat, and leaves)

 **Ladyhawk** (to Ted): "He's in a good mood."

 **Ranger** : "Which is nothing short of amazing considering all the chaos that's been happening over in Russia the past year. Please, come on in!"

(Ted ushers them both into his office and closes the door)

 **Ranger** (to Bob): "Did you bring it?"

(Bob pulls the database out of his jacket pocket and places it on Ted's desk)

 **Starforce** (beat): "It self-activated the first time. I don't know what I have to do to..."

(the emitter powers up and Holo-D appears)

 **Holo-D** : "Greetings, lesser ones."

 **Ranger** : "Yep. Programmed by Destroyer, all right."

(beat, while Holo-D looks at Ted)

 **Holo-D** (to Bob): "What am I to you, now? A circus sideshow?"

 **Ranger** (to Bob and Julie): "It's aware of its surroundings?"

 **Holo-D** (to Ted): "Duh."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Nerd-boy also successfully imprinted his natural sarcasm on him during their first session."

 **Holo-D** (to Bob): "You haven't activated me since you unpacked me, Son of Zerstoiten. I'm disappointed in you."

 **Starforce** : "Yeah, about that claim?" (to Ted) "You have the results, don't you?"

(awkward pause)

 **Ranger** : "I do."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Spit 'em out, then. Tell mini-Destroyer here that what he's been claiming about Bob's parentage is a sick joke."

(tense pause)

 **Starforce** : "Ted..."

 **Ranger** : "We found the tissue samples for Albert Zerstoiten at Fort Detrick, exactly as... your hologram told you at the beginning of the week. Dr. Fuseli overnighted your samples to me, and I had three separate labs run the comparison." (beat, anguished expression) "They all came back with the same result."

 **Ladyhawk** (Danger Sense now going off): "Oh, my God..."

 **Ranger** : "Bob, I am so sorry. Albert Zerstoiten was your biological father."

(long pause. Bob's jaw drops open in horror, and a gasp escapes Julie's lips)

 **Holo-D** : "Told you."

* * *

(Eastbound lanes, Lake Lewisville Toll Bridge, Texas. Five hours later)

(Julie is driving Bob's Corvette. Bob has finally let go the passenger-side armrests, but the indentions left by his fingers still remain)

 **Starforce** : "Here's a scary thought. If there were paparazzi swarming the ProStar Hangar, could they be waiting at the Manor?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "I hope not." (beat) "HOW could the news about you and Doctor Destroyer have gotten leaked? Ted said he'd try to keep it under wraps for us."

 **Starforce** : "One of the labs that ran the DNA testing?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "You'd think there would be protections to keep that from happening. If I had to guess, it was probably an inside job at PRIMUS. It IS Washington, and we're late in a tight presidential race this year."

(the Corvette is now off the bridge and on Eldorado Parkway)

 **Starforce** (incredulous): "My parentage would be exploited for political gain?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "What part of the phrase 'it IS Washington' did you *not* understand a moment ago?"

 **Starforce** : "Careful now. You're beginning to sound like me when you say that."

 **Ladyhawk** (smiling while looking at the road): "Stop it!"

(she whips them through the turnoff onto Lakecrest and starts dumping speed)

 **Starforce** : "At least we'll be home in a couple of minutes. Then I can get well and truly drunk."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Not with your medical nannies, remember? You tried down in the BVI."

 **Starforce** : "Well, damn. THAT takes most of the fun out of tonight."

 **Ladyhawk** (sultry): "Hopefully not ALL of it, Nerd-boy..."

(the second they turn onto Highridge Drive, they are confronted with a police roadblock just beyond the Governmental Building)

 **Starforce** (deadpan): "That's different."

(Julie brakes to a halt and rolls down the driver's side window. A Denton County constable peeks in)

 **Policeman** : "Oh, Miss Dormyer... uh, Mrs. Hawkins!"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Is there a problem?"

 **Policeman** : "Please wait a moment. You're going to need an escort to get through the media cordon around your house."

 **Starforce** : "WHAT?"

 **Policeman** : "Sir, they're trying to get an interview with you now that everyone knows that you're the Son of Doctor Destroyer."

 **Ladyhawk** (darkly): "We know. We had to give them the slip at Love Field 20 minutes ago."

(flashers going, one Denton County Sherriff's car pulls in front of the Corvette while another one pulls in behind)

 **Starforce** : "I think I am going to be sick."

(the convoy starts down Highridge Drive and turns on Melody Lane)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Bob, we'll get through this. Together."

(as they make the turn onto Stowe Lane, they see the cluster of media vans and cars on the left side of the road, right where the driveway to the Manor should be)

 **Starforce** : "Perhaps we should invest in a Hummvee. So we could ram our way into the driveway from now on?"

 **Ladyhawk** (smiling): "Now that's the Nerd-boy *I* know."

* * *

(Stowe Lane, 10/25/1992. After church)

(only two media vehicles are present on Stowe Lane as Shina drives the sedan down Stowe Lane. There are small U-Hauls and two UNTIL-liveried vans at the house just beyond the driveway to Stately Dormyer Manor as Shina slows down for the turn-off)

 **Starforce** (looking at the U-Hauls): "That was quick. Didn't that house just hit the market last week?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "More importantly, what is UNTIL doing there?"

(as Shina maneuvers up the driveway toward the Manor, there is a burst of activity from the house next door. Four UNTIL agents in full kit start walking up the manor's driveway)

 **Starforce** : "I have a feeling we're about to find out."

(Julie's Danger Sense begins to pulse)

 **Ladyhawk** : "I don't think they're here to say hello, Nerd-boy..."

(Bob stands at his car door instead of walking around the car to help Julie out. Julie joins him on his side as the UNTIL contingent stops just outside the portico)

 **Lead Agent** : "Mr. and Mrs. Hawkins. How are you?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "What are you doing on my property?"

 **Lead Agent** : "My name is Francois Rochemont, and I am in charge of UNTIL's Special Operating Detachment in the Dallas-Fort Worth area."

 **Ladyhawk** : "That doesn't answer my question."

 **Rochemont** : "Madememoiselle, you are not in a position to ask questions here."

 **Ladyhawk** (growing angry): "Either *answer* my question, show me your warrant, or LEAVE. Those are your only choices right now."

 **Starforce** : "We have rights in America, in case you never bothered to research them beforehand."

 **Rochemont** (to Bob): "You are the son of Albert Zerstoiten. Where the safety of the world is concerned, you *have* no rights."

(there is a very audible CLICK! as Shina slowly and deliberately releases the safety from her Desert Eagle. The UNTIL squad looks over at her for a moment, which is all the time Julie needs)

(with a surprised THUD! Rochemont is bodyslammed into the pavement by Julie. Before the rest of his squad can respond, she has him handcuffed with his own cuffs and his blaster pistol trained on the rest of the squad)

 **Ladyhawk** (standing up): "Anyone *else* feel like a cowboy cop today?"

(tense pause)

 **Starforce** (to the UNTIL agents): "I may only be a scientist, but I *do* believe both state and federal law require you to have a warrant to be here if you believe that you have probable cause."

 **Rochemont** : "Not with the safety of the world at stake!"

 **Starforce** : "Excuse me? When did *I* threaten the world?"

 **Rochemont** : "When you were born!"

 **Starforce** (beat, to Julie): "Mental stability doesn't appear to be a required trait for UNTIL agents anymore."

 **Rochemont** : "It's in your BLOOD, Son of Zerstoiten! Oh, you may be putting on a friendly and heroic face now, but mark my words, there will come a day when your heart will turn as black and evil as your FATHER'S did!"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Captain Rochemont. The way I see things right now, you led a fully-armed squad of agents onto my property deliberately and illegally to provoke my husband to attack you." (sighs, sits down on the still-prone Rochemont) "Shina, call the Denton County constable. I need trespassers removed from the manor grounds."

 **Shina** (safing her Desert Eagle): "It will be my pleasure, Julie-san."

(Shina glides off into the Manor. Julie continues to stare down the remaining UNTIL agents)

 **Rochemont** : "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DO THIS!"

 **Ladyhawk** (still staring at the UNTIL agents): "The Texas and United States Constitutions both say otherwise."

 **Rochemont** : "This is OBSTRUCTION of INTERNATIONAL JUSTICE! LET ME GO!"

 **Starforce** (to Julie, pointing at Rochemont): "Does that blaster pistol you're holding have a stun setting? He's getting *really* annoying."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Don't tempt me."

* * *

(Chairman of the Board's Office, ProStar, Plano, TX. Lunch the next day)

(hold music is coming out of the phone on Julie's desk as Bob enters with their lunch order)

 **Starforce** : "What's with the elevator music?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "On hold for Ted. By now, he had to have heard about what happened yesterday."

 **Starforce** (handing Julie her Szechuan Beef): "Okay..."

(by the time Bob has his chopsticks cracked apart and ready to use, the music abruptly ends in mid-measure)

 **Ranger** : "Jameson."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Hey, Ted, it's Julie. Did you hear what happened yesterday?"

 **Ranger** : "I've spent most of the morning on the phone with UNTIL's director of North American Operations discussing that very subject. Either alternating between screaming at each other about Rochemont's 'visit' or trying to patch things up with each other."

 **Starforce** : "And?"

 **Ranger** (beat): "This was NOT what either PRIMUS or UNTIL needed to happen so soon after the United States signing the Martinez Treaty."

 **Ladyhawk** : "It wasn't OUR fault Rochemont attempted to storm our house without a warrant!"

 **Ranger** : "UNTIL has been tasked by the Security Council to monitor Bob 24/7. Neither UNTIL or I can change that, guys!"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Monitor, Ted. Not provoke! Rochemont and his merry men came over LOOKING for a fight!" (beat) "AFTER CHURCH, Ted!"

 **Ranger** : "I was able to get my UNTIL counterpart to have Captain Rochemont recalled for consultation. Temporarily only, however."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Consultation? SERIOUSLY?!?"

 **Starforce** : "Disciplinary action would have been *much* more appropriate."

 **Ranger** : "My hands are tied, guys. I'm under considerable political pressure to make sure that our new arrangement with UNTIL works."

 **Ladyhawk** : "By letting the United Nations trample over our legal and constitutional rights as American Citizens, Ted? Since when did common sense take a back seat to political expediency?"

 **Ranger** : "Washington DC, Julie. HELLO?!?" (beat) "And depending on who wins the Presidency and Congress next month, being too much of a hard-ass on national sovereignty could end up getting PRIMUS disbanded. THEN what do you think's going to happen to you?"

(tense pause)

 **Ranger** : "For what it's worth, the two of you handled yesterday's situation very well and with a minimum of force. You made my job a lot easier on the phone call to UNTIL this morning."

 **Starforce** : "You're welcome. I think."

 **Ladyhawk** : "So we can expect more fun and games with Captain Rochemont, then?"

 **Ranger** : "I'm assigning additional agents to the DFW detachment effective today. Officially, they are there to provide our *own* 24/7 monitoring of Bob. Unofficially, their assignment is to get between UNTIL and you guys the next time Rochemont decides to go off the reservation."

(beat. Bob and Julie look at each other for a moment)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Well, I suppose that's better than nothing."

 **Ranger** : "It's the best I can do for right now given my operating limitations." (beat) "Oh, before I hang up there's something you need to know. Our signal intelligence people are monitoring an increase in encrypted message traffic into and out of the DFW area on frequencies that VIPER normally uses."

(tense pause)

 **Ladyhawk** : "In light of what happened last week, do you think Bob may be the target?"

 **Ranger** : "Yes. A deep cover asset in the San Antonio Nest confirms a mobilization to assist in an attack sometime this week north of Dallas. Detached assets in both Houston and Kansas City also confirm an increased interest by both those Nests in the Dallas area, but nothing specific yet."

 **Starforce** (small voice): "Oh, crap."

 **Ranger** : "Anything you can do to prepare or defend yourself, please do so."

 **Ladyhawk** (sarcastically): "Because PRIMUS' hands will be tied politically?"

 **Ranger** : "Logistically. We might not get there in time, and if we do we WON'T have enough manpower or equipment to meet an attack of the size VIPER could conceivably launch against you."

(beat, then Julie sighs)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Thank you, Ted. Good-bye."

(she disconnects the phone and looks up at Bob)

 **Starforce** (beat): "That went well."

* * *

(Headquarters Nest, VIPER DFW Operations. Afternoon, 10/27/1992)

(Alexander 'Draconis' Dracoulides stands imperiously at the end of the briefing table as he is being briefed)

 **Draconis** : "Final count on Dragon Branch assets?"

 **Agent 1** : "Stormwatch, Boomslang, Freon, and Voltaic have made it to our nest complex."

 **Draconis** : "What about Oculon? I was specifically promised Oculon!"

 **Agent 1** : "He was made in Los Angeles attempting to board his flight to Dallas this morning."

 **Draconis** : "That was the superbattle I heard about on Headline News at lunch?"

 **Agent 1** : "Yes, Nest Leader."

(Draconis slams a mailed fist down on the conference table)

 **Draconis** (frustrated): "Dammit, I NEEDED his firepower!" (beat) "Assign another squad and APC to the attack."

 **Agent 2** : "Sir, that means ALL our nest's assets for manpower and mobility are being committed to this one operation!"

 **Draconis** : "Has VIPER grown so soft so quickly after I joined?" (beat, venomously soft) "Or did your time under Clayton Stiles' leadership make you all forget that those who dare win?"

(tense pause)

 **Draconis** : "Now, then. Are there any more questions?"

 **Agent 3** : "How long do you want the diversionary attack on the Drake-Victoria pulson rifle factory to go on?"

 **Draconis** : "Long enough to hold PRIMUS' attention and make it *quite* impossible for them to make it to Dormyer Manor in time. The command APC will send you a signal when it's safe to disengage."

 **Agent 4** : "Wouldn't an attack on ProStar have made more sense?"

 **Draconis** : "ProStar is too close to our actual target. I want the width of the DFW Metroplex between my attack and PRIMUS!"

 **Agent 5** : "Can we really count on the assets that the San Antonio, Houston and Kansas City nests are sending us?"

 **Draconis** : "No." (beat) "That's why San Antonio is assisting with the diversion and the other two nests are going to go in first and see what type of defense Dr. and Mrs. Hawkins might have."

(beat)

 **Draconis** : "No more questions?"

(there are none)

 **Draconis** : "Good. APC pilots, simulators NOW. I want you to be able to fly your insertion and extraction profiles in your SLEEP when we do this. We start in 48 hours, dismissed."

* * *

(Stately Dormyer Manor. 10/29/1992, evening)

(Bob and Julie are in the Great Room. Julie is working through a stretching and meditation exercise, Bob is exceptionally jittery)

 **Starforce** : "I don't like this. Waiting around like cornered animals for an attack."

 **Ladyhawk** (slowly, eyes closed): "Then do what I'm doing, Nerd-boy."

 **Starforce** : "I can't do that. I'm not a martial arts expert, and I never will be..."

 **Ladyhawk** : "And *how* long did you think it took me to become a 9th-dan black belt?"

 **Starforce** : "Uh... quickly?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "ENNNT! Wrong." (beat, stretch) "It took over 5 years."

 **Starforce** : "Oh."

 **Ladyhawk** : "You're starting a lot older than I did, and with a completely different set of emotional baggage than I had when I was 9. You have much more to unlearn than I did."

 **Starforce** : "Sorry."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Don't shortchange yourself, Nerd-boy. Your technique has gotten a LOT better in only two years."

(beat, as she does something else almost impossibly flexible) 

**Ladyhawk** (continuing): "Isn't there something technical you could be working on right now? Keep your mind and hands busy?"

 **Starforce** : "I'm too on-edge right now to properly wire a forcewall to protect the Manor."

 **Ladyhawk** : "You weren't earlier in the week when you tapped into local Air Traffic Control."

 **Starforce** : "That was an easy and quick hack, from both a hardware and software standpoint." (beat, gets up and starts pacing) "A little bit of radio to intercept the data streams, a little bit of holographic programming to filter out vectors which *aren't* inbound on us..."

 **Ladyhawk** : "We'll at least get advanced warning. How do you think we both would have felt if our first clue to VIPER's attack was blaster fire?"

 **Starforce** : "There's something fundamentally WRONG about a defensive philosophy that says 'if you attack us we'll detect you!'"

(alarms suddenly go off from a custom box next to the TV)

 **Starforce** (switching the TV on): "Here we go..."

 **Ladyhawk** : "It might be a false alarm. Like that 747 last night?"

 **Starforce** : "He must've been a new pilot to the DFW area to come blundering over Lakewood Village like that."

(the screen is on, with a rasterized presentation of the Lake Lewisville shoreline around Lakewood Village. Six blips with velocity vectors all pointing to the middle of the screen have helpfully been colored in red)

 **Starforce** : "Oh, that is NOT good!"

 **Ladyhawk** (instantly on her feet): "Showtime?"

 **Starforce** : "Return echo and velocity are consistent with VIPER's version of the Drake-Victoria VTOL. Six inbound, CBDR, descending to land right here, ETA 30 seconds!"

 **Ladyhawk** (running to the Master Bedroom): "C'mon Nerd-boy! Time to suit up!"

* * *

(Stately Dormyer Manor. Thirty seconds later)

(Starforce and Ladyhawk sprint back into the Great Room and look at the TV. Starforce now sees only five incoming contacts)

 **Starforce** : "What happened? There were six contacts when we went to suit up..."

(the Manor shudders under the booming explosions of pulson bolts slamming into its western facade and tracking eastward across the roof toward the lake)

 **Ladyhawk** : "That answer your question, Nerd-boy?"

 **Starforce** (lighting his forcefield): "SO hoping your insurance covers this..."

(at full speed flight, he smashes through the windows overlooking the patio and swimming pool. The eastbound VIPER APC has just finished its strafing run)

 **Starforce** (forcebeams building to discharge): "Bastards."

120 STR TK crushes the fuselage of the targeted APC as if it was a tin can. Another APC is westbound and already firing at him, so he lets the remains of the first APC drop into Lake Lewisville and uses a 120 STR TK punch to obliterate both starboard duct-fans. Spinning out of control, it plunges toward the flaming roof of Dormyer Manor)

 **Starforce** : "SHIII..."

(another push from his suit's TK, and the fatally-damaged APC is deflected away from Dormyer Manor. Bouncing once off the front lawn, the spin sends it cartwheeling into the Safehouse that UNTIL purchased last week where it finally explodes in a massive fireball)

 **Starforce** : "Oh, great. UNTIL's probably going to think I did that deliberately, now..."

(any further thoughts are interrupted by two more APC's curving in from the west for another attack. The one in front begins to fire its pulson cannons at him)

 **Starforce** : "Well, at least it's not firing at the manor."

(he flash-steps behind the attacking APC, hits with 120 STR TK again, and pushes it out over Lake Lewisville before slamming it into the lake)

 **Starforce** : "Now where's its buddy?"

(he finds it on the ground, disgorging its agents)

 **Starforce** (on radio): "We've got one on the ground in the front lawn and the roof's in flames! You and Shina, GET OUT OF THERE!"

 **Ladyhawk** (over radio): "On it."

* * *

(Stately Dormyer Manor. One second later)

(the VIPER APC on the front lawn is illuminated by the flames rising from the roof and from UNTIL's house next door. Starforce hovers in mid-air above the front lawn. There are screams from the lake)

 **Ladyhawk** (to Shina): "Find someplace to hide until Bob and I whittle their numbers down some more!"

(she sees Boomslang stride out of the APC and fire at Starforce with both mini-railguns)

 **Starforce** (over radio): "SERIOUSLY?"

 **Ladyhawk** (internal monologue): [[my first contestant]]

(Starforce continues to take out an agent per action phase as she works the shadows to get closer to Boomslang. 6 VIPER agents later, she is finally within a half-move of him. Boomslang has only hit Starforce for damage once, doing 11 STUN)

 **Ladyhawk** (internal monologue): [[kill or be killed, Julie. You didn't choose the scenario]]

(a half-move stealth hi/bye and she attacks from surprise in-combat with both katanas from behind. Boomslang jerks spasmodically as he dies, and the autofire burst from both mini-railguns that was originally supposed to hit Starforce hits the cockpit of another APC coming in from the west. Nothing seems to happen at first, then it overshoots the front lawn and noses over at speed into the burning roof)

(the massive explosion wrecks what's left of Dormyer Manor's roof as well as the second floor, illuminating the last of the six APCs as it lands next to the other surviving APC)

 **Ladyhawk** (dodging burning debris): "Aw, CRAP!!"

(she spins through a complete 360 and fillets the last two agents that had been supporting Boomslang)

(Starforce grabs the first surviving APC with his TK and smashes it down onto the VIPER agents leaving the second APC before they can scatter. Another explosion illuminates the front lawn of the Manor)

 **Starforce** (over radio): "Is that the last of them?"

 **Ladyhawk** (into radio): "Hang on. There's one more agent exiting the last APC."

(she gets a better look at the figure)

 **Ladyhawk** (into radio, continuing): "Scratch that. He's got a cape."

 **Starforce** (over radio): "Their Nest Leader?"

 **Ladyhawk** (into radio): "Yup."

(the figure levitates over the debris, and can now be seen to be Draconis, local Nest Leader for VIPER)

 **Draconis** (landing): "Now that you've gotten that all out of your system, Dr. Hawkins, you may now go and fetch your father's database from the remains of your mansion."

* * *

(Stately Dormyer Manor. One second later)

 **Starforce** (to Draconis): "SERIOUSLY?"

 **Draconis** : "I am not a patient man, Dr. Hawkins. You will do as I say or I will make you pay the consequences!"

 **Starforce** : "You and what army?" (beat, sarcastically) "Oh, wait, they're all DEAD thanks to your brilliant tactical leadership!"

(Draconis glows with power. Starforce suddenly is incapable of breathing [Strangulation Bubble, 1d6 constant NND RKA])

 **Draconis** : "You think I and my surviving men are JOKES?"

(Ladyhawk has stealthed her way over to attack Draconis by now)

 **Ladyhawk** (blades flashing): "LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

(Draconis glows with increased power. Now Ladyhawk is incapable of breathing, and drops her katanas [I gave Draconis a cosmic VPP for his telekinetic powers])

 **Draconis** : "Or what, Mrs. Hawkins? You'll upbraid me with your savage wit?"

(Starforce attempts to do something with his force projection multipower, then falls on his hands and knees. Ladyhawk grabs her own throat as she desperately tries to breathe)

 **Draconis** (smiling): "Wait a minute... neither *one* of you can laugh while I'm squeezing the air out of your lungs, can you?"

(Starforce is already on his side, almost unconscious. Ladyhawk desperately grabs for one of her katanas and falls on her face)

 **Draconis** (taking his toxin gun out of its holster): "Such a pity..."

(BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM)

(the first eight .50 caliber slugs into Draconis' back achieve surprise in combat, knocking him unconscious by the 8th shot and making him drop his attack on both Starforce and Ladyhawk. The last slug goes through his head from back to front, killing him. His body stands rigid for a moment before toppling over face-first onto the ground, *very* dead. Shina is revealed by the collapse of Draconis' corpse, still in a two-handed firing stance with her Desert Eagle)

 **Starforce** (catching his breath): "Is that the last of them?"

 **Ladyhawk** (looking around): "I think so."

 **Starforce** : "Shina, any idea where Merlyn might be?"

 **Shina** : "No, Master Robert. I have not seen him since the attack started."

 **Ladyhawk** (sheathing katanas and looking toward the burning Manor): "On it!"

 **Starforce** : "No! You'll be killed..."

 **Ladyhawk** : "My senses are better than yours, I know the Manor better than you, and you gave my mask infrared when you rebuilt my suit coming back from Varan. I'll find him!" (beat, putting her hands on his shoulders) "Listen to me, Bob! When I come back out with Merlyn, raze the entire central core of the Manor and shove the debris out into the lake!"

(Starforce looks at Ladyhawk in sheer disbelief)

 **Ladyhawk** : "It's the only way we can save the rest of the Manor!"

 **Starforce** (shaking his head): "Okay..."

(Ladyhawk turns and plunges into the inferno)

* * *

(Stately Dormyer Manor. One second later)

(Ladyhawk is searching for Merlyn as the Manor burns from the damage VIPER inflicted)

 **Ladyhawk** (internal monologue): [[okay, trying to imitate Nerd-boy right now wasn't one of my smartest ideas]]

(she pulls her rebreather out of her utility belt and starts using it)

 **Ladyhawk** (internal monologue): [[I've got 5 minutes to find the cat. WHERE would I go if I were a cat?

(as she heads for the Master Bedroom, she hears a frantic meow from the side entrance to the Library)

 **Ladyhawk** (internal monologue): [[please be there please be there please be there]]

(the meowing seems to be coming from under one of the chairs against the far wall of the Library)

 **Ladyhawk** (internal monologue while lifting the chair): [[please be there please be there please be there]]

(Merlyn is cowering underneath. He meows at Ladyhawk as she scoops him up with her free hand)

 **Ladyhawk** (internal monologue): [[now to make it out the front door...]]

(as she steps out of the library into the foyer a burning beam collapses across the front door. She turns around, and there are flames from the Dining Room into the Great Room)

 **Ladyhawk** (internal monologue): [[aw, CRAP]]

(she ducks back into the Library. The smoke is getting thicker as she spits her rebreather out and sticks it back into her belt)

 **Ladyhawk** (internal monologue): [[this is going to suck]] (into radio) "Bob, I've got Merlyn, but I can't get out!"

 **Starforce** (over radio): "Are you closer to the Master Bedroom or the Mud Room?"

 **Ladyhawk** (coughing, into radio): "Master Bedroom."

 **Starforce** (over radio): "Go there and get out on the terrace if you can! I have to take the central core out NOW or the fire will spread to both ends!"

 **Ladyhawk** : (coughing, into radio): "On it!"

(tense pause)

 **Starforce** (over radio): "Talk to me, Julie..."

(the doors to the Master Room terrace burst open under the assistance of a Ladyhawk martial kick. Ladyhawk and Merlyn sprint out onto the terrace)

 **Ladyhawk** (gasping, into radio): "WE'RE OUT! DO IT!!"

(Starforce's forcebeams build to discharge. 60 STR TK 8m radius area effect slams into the front of Dormyer Manor, and a hurricane of burning debris is blasted out over Lake Lewisville. Dormyer Manor no longer exists between the Mud Room and the Library; what fires are left are small and in the vicinity of the Master Bedroom and Library)

(two flash-steps later and Starforce is on the Master Bedroom terrace, hugging Ladyhawk. Merlyn is firmly in her grip and meowing in fear)

 **Starforce** : "I'm going to get you to Shina, then I'll find something that can hold lake water and deal with the remaining fires before they can spread."

(long pause, held gaze)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Nerd-boy?"

 **Starforce** : "Yes, Ninjette?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "WHY did you let me try to imitate you?"

(Merlyn meows at them as they laugh)

* * *

(PRIMUS UH-60, northbound across Lake Lewisville and approaching Lakewood Village, TX. late morning, 10/30/1992)

(Ted is in Army fatigues as he sits next to the helicopter's pilot)

 **Pilot** : "We're on final, sir."

 **Ranger** : "Acknowledged."

(he looks out of the helicopter and gets his first good look at the ruins of Stately Dormyer Manor. There is extensive fire and water damage to the Master Bedroom and Library. The central core of the manor looks like it was razed to expose what's left of the Great Room, Kitchen, Breakfast Nook, and Foyer. Even Shina's apartment has taken damage. The only intact portion of the manor is the Garage and Guest Apartment)

 **Ranger** (sick to his stomach): "Good God."

(the pilot maneuvers to what appears to be the ruins of a helipad off to the left of the driveway and flares out. With a gentle thump, the helicopter lands and the pilot immediately starts his post-flight checklist. A PRIMUS agent opens the door for Ted, who steps out and instinctively ducks under the rotors as he walks clear. Charles Bashang, Silver Avenger assigned to the PRIMUS DFW detachment, meets him)

 **Bashang** : "Director Mackenzie from UNTIL is waiting for you, sir."

 **Ranger** : "He can wait some more. Where's Dr. and Mrs. Hawkins?"

(Bashang points over to what used to be the front door. Bob and Julie are embracing each other. Both are crying)

 **Ranger** : [[you know, now might NOT be a good time to talk with them]] (verbally to Bashang) "Where's Director Mackenzie?"

 **Bashang** : "This way, sir."

(the agent leads him towards the property line between 786 and 800 Stowe Lane. 800 Stowe Lane is completely destroyed, with the remains of a VIPER APC broken across it in multiple pieces)

 **Bashang** : "This is the only damage on land which wasn't limited to the immediate Dormyer Manor grounds."

 **Ranger** : "How big was the attack?"

 **Bashang** : "Six squads, reinforced with four Dragon Branch supervillains."

 **Ranger** (shocked): "Bloody hell."

 **Bashang** : "It's their third-biggest attack on U.S. soil. Only Detweiler's attack on DC last year and the Demonflame Incident back in '86 were bigger."

 **Ranger** : "Casualties?"

 **Bashang** : "Both Dr. and Mrs. Hawkins survived, as did their chief of domestic staff and their pet cat." (beat) "VIPER didn't fare so well."

 **Ranger** : "How bad?"

 **Bashang** : "The DFW nest leader Draconis, Dragon Branch supervillains Voltaic and Boomslang, and 44 agents are confirmed dead. Stormwatch and four agents were too injured to escape and are in secure hospital wards. Only Freon apparently escaped, as his body was not found in the APC he was supposed to be in that we recovered from the bottom of Lake Lewisville earlier this morning."

 **Ranger** (waving toward the former UNTIL safe-house): "What about here?"

 **Bashang** : "An APC inbound from the lake had strafed the Manor. Starforce hit it, it crashed *there*. No UNTIL agents were killed outright, but their entire special-operations detachment for monitoring Dr. Hawkins was mission-killed." (beat) "Director Mackenzie believes Starforce to have done that deliberately, based on the incident this past Sunday with Captain Rochemont."

 **Ranger** : "Your assessment?"

 **Bashang** (beat): "Given the size of the attack both Starforce and Ladyhawk were facing, it's a miracle that the UNTIL safehouse was the *only* collateral damage in the neighborhood. I can believe that he wasn't paying attention to the APC's direction in the heat of the battle."

(Director Mackenzie notices Ted walking over and starts walking toward him)

 **Ranger** : "Wait. How many UNTIL agents were injured when the APC landed on their safehouse?"

 **Bashang** : "Their entire special detachment About 8 agents total."

 **Ranger** : "Why weren't they out shooting at the VIPER agents and vehicles?"

 **Bashang** : "I have no idea, sir. Perhaps Director Mackenzie might know?"

(Ted smiles unpleasantly)

 **Ranger** : "Thank you, Mr. Bashang. If you'll excuse me, UNTIL's Director of North American Operations is about to have his ass chewed."

 **Bashang** (smiling): "Permission to watch, sir?"

* * *

(Ruins of Stately Dormyer Manor. Five minutes later)

(Bob and Julie are still embracing by the ruins of the front door, crying)

 **Ranger** : "Guys?"

(they look up at Ted)

 **Starforce** : "WHY, Ted? I just wanted a normal life." (beat, crying) "FOR ONCE IN MY LIFE I JUST WANTED TO BE A NORMAL PERSON!"

 **Ladyhawk** (tearing up again): "My first memories are of this house and now it's gone..."

(beat, then Ranger wraps an arm around each of them and hugs. Sometimes, words aren't sufficient)

 **Ranger** : "Where's Shina?"

(Julie points toward the garage just as Shina steps out of what would have been the entrance from the main hall to the Mud Room)

 **Ranger** : "Thank you."

(he walks carefully through what used to be the Dining Room)

 **Shina** : "Master Theodore."

 **Ranger** : "How bad is it?"

 **Shina** : "I was able to save some of their wardrobe, some books, the technical database, all their awards surprisingly enough, and both pictures of them in front of the Galactic Core."

 **Ranger** : "The engagement picture AND the gag picture?"

 **Shina** : "Yes."

(Shina falls silent. Awkward pause)

 **Ranger** : "Everything else is lost?"

 **Shina** : "Everything beyond the Guest Apartment and Garage will need to be razed and rebuilt."

 **Ranger** : "Damn." (beat) "You're going to stay with them in the Guest Apartment?"

 **Shina** : "That would be too crowded. I have already purchased a small travel trailer from my own funds and will have it delivered to the Garage this afternoon."

 **Ranger** : "Wait. Your own funds?"

 **Shina** : "I have paid attention to what companies Julie-san and Master Robert have invested in over the past decade." (beat, smiles) "There may not be as many zeroes to the left of the decimal point in my bank account, but it allows me the freedom to make purchases like that when necessary."

(Ted chuckles and smiles)

 **Ranger** : "If there is anything they need -- or you need -- please let me know. Okay?"

 **Shina** : "I will, Master Theodore."

(Shina walks off toward what's left of her personal apartments. Ted looks up to the windows of the Guest Apartment and sees Merlyn laying down in one of the windows as if supervising all the fire inspectors, insurance adjustors, and PRIMUS agents present on the grounds)

 **Ranger** (internal monologue): [[to get hammered THIS hard right after getting married. After all they've been through, it's just not fair]]

(He then looks around the bustle of activity on the Manor grounds)

 **Ranger** (internal monologue): [[I wish I knew what to tell you right now, guys]] (beat, sadly) [[Kent would have known]]

(he looks at Bob and Julie, who appear to be almost cried out)

 **Ranger** (murmured): "Bob? Julie? Welcome to the rest of your lives."

(he walks back toward Bob and Julie)

* * *

**EPILOGUE** : OPS Headquarters, Moscow, Russia. Two weeks later.

(there is a knock on Col. Varinnikov's door)

 **Sergei** : "Vvodit'." /* Enter */

(an Army lieutenant walks in with a secured manila envelope)

 **Lieutenant** : "Bezopasnyy faks dlya vas, polkovnik." /* A secure fax for you, Colonel */

 **Sergei** : "Otkuda?" /* Where from? */

 **Lieutenant** : "Armiya Rasshirennyy genetiki Laboratoriya v Larisagrad." /* The Army Advanced Genetics Laboratory in Larisagrad */

 **Sergei** (taking the manila folder): "Spasibo." /* Thank you */

(the lieutenant leaves. Sergei opens the envelope and takes the FAX out)

 **Sergei** (internal monologue): [[Report on comparison of DNA sample DETRICK02 with sample SYV01... Genetic correlation at probability 0.982... Conclusion is that the person who provided sample SYV01 is the biological child of the person who provided sample DETRICK02]]

(Sergei falls back into his chair, stunned)

 **Sergei** (internal monologue): [[papa Yuri... WASN'T... my father?]]

(he paws frantically through the work on his desk until he finds a folder with KGB stamps marked 'LUDMILLA PETROVA'. He leafs through it for a moment, then works some numbers in his head)

 **Sergei** (internal monologue): [[there it is. Mamaw's unsuccessful 1960 mission to find Nazi war criminals. Discovered alongside a road near Medellin in Colombia just under nine months before my birth, having been severely beaten. Recalled to Russia for medical furlough and discovered to be pregnant during her recovery]]

(he goes back to an FSB folder labeled 'ROBERT HAWKINS/STARFORCE' and looks at one of the most recent entries in it)

 **Sergei** (internal monologue): [[and Dr. Hawkins' mother was discovered at the American Embassy to Colombia showing signs of mental trauma almost a year later, also discovered to be pregnant during HER medical furlough...]]

(the STARFORCE folder falls open to a file photo of Bob Hawkins)

 **Sergei** (murmured): "My dear Dr. Hawkins. It appears we share a father!"

* * *

(fin)


End file.
